Overboard
by Twinsfan725
Summary: Ever wonder what happened right after Fran fell overboard and before they woke up on the island? Read to find out. A quick ONE SHOT.


**AN: This idea has been lingering in my mind for a while, so I decided to share it with you all. It might be a little over dramatic, but I've always wondered, what did happen? Be sure to compliment or criticize this work of art (I take both well) so I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, nor will they ever. I'm just borrowing them for fun. However, the story's idea does belong to me.**

"Fran?" Maxwell replied as he returned with the camera. "Darling?" With no response he glanced over the side of the yacht, thinking she may have fallen overboard. "Miss Fine!" He hurriedly untied the sash of his robe.

"It's Mrs. Sheffield," Fran answered, her mouth full of water.

Maxwell climbed up on the railing of the yacht, shouting, "don't worry, darling, I'm coming!"

He quickly positioned himself on the small platform of the railing. He closed his eyes, and without thinking, dove into the water. Immediately, it sliced across his face as he went under. He quickly resurfaced and swiped at the water covering his eyes. "Sweetheart!" he shouted.

Hearing no response, his heart rate began to rapidly increase as panic started to sink in. Maxwell frantically searched the area, looking for any sign of his wife. Pitch black darkness was all he could see around him. He turned back around in the direction of the yacht, only to see its lights fading into the night. He let out a frightened breath. Not only was he stuck out in the middle of the ocean, but there was no sign of Fran anywhere.

"Fran!" he bellowed. Still nothing. He barely noticed the tears starting to rush down his cheeks as they mixed in with the salty water of the ocean. Come on, he thought. _Be brave_. He gathered his voice and took in a deep breath, giving it one more try. "Fran!" he screamed, so loud he could feel his voice vibrate through his ribcage.

The air was quiet. The water was calm; not a single noise could be heard. He listened, intently. Then, he heard it. A soft groan off in the distance. He turned his head in the direction of the noise, and swam as fast as he could. "Fran?!" Max shouted once more, trying to gauge her distance from him. He heard it again. A moan this time—closer. He knew he wasn't too far away now. He squinted into the black sky in front of him, hoping he would see Fran somewhere.

He kept swimming. _Faster_. _Faster_. _Faster_, he thought. Finally, not fifty feet from him, he spotted a figure struggling. Fran. He raced towards her, but saw her petite frame slip underwater. He picked up his pace, his legs and arms starting to ache. He let out a grunt of pain as the muscle in his lower leg started to twitch. _Don't give up_, he screamed to himself. His leg still throbbing, he managed to reach his target.

Taking in as much air as he could, he threw himself under. He felt a sharp pain as the saltiness of the water burned at his eyes when he opened them. Fighting off the stinging in his eyes, he quickly searched for Fran. He could feel the oxygen already start to leave his lungs. No time to resurface for more air, he kept searching. Descending, he found Fran sifting lower and lower into the ocean's depths, just an arm's-length out of his reach. He kept kicking and extended his arm out as far as it could reach. He felt his fingers wrap around her wrist. With all his strength he pulled her to him, the water pressure becoming a barrier between them.

With one arm wrapped around her waist, he started his ascent towards the surface. Pressure from the water compressed against his chest as he felt the remaining oxygen continue to leave his lungs. _Strength_. He felt the pull of Fran's body as he dragged her closer to the surface. _Selflessness, strength, bravery_; he repeated it over and over in his mind.

He could hardly feel the irritation in his eyes as the pain became constant. A rush of adrenaline coursed through him, making him feel weightless; making him feel empowered. The water began to grow lighter in color as he could see the white glare of the moon as it cast its bright light over the surface. _Almost there_. With one more powerful kick his head rose above the surface. Gasping for air, he held Fran close to him. Her body felt limp and lifeless against his. "Come on, Fran. Don't give up," Max whispered.

The weight of his wet clothes pulling him down made his body ache all over, as he tried to keep his head above the surface while holding Fran against him. He frantically glanced around, trying to figure out where they were. Only seeing darkness, his heart sunk. He didn't know what to do, or what he could do. They were stranded in the middle of the ocean, alone, just the two of them, with no escape.

He let out a shuddery breath as a shiver coursed through him. He could feel the heat drain from his feet and legs as they dangled below the surface. He heard a cough and quickly looked over to Fran. Her wet hair clung to her forehead in strings. With his free hand, Max pushed her hair out of her face. Her brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight as they set upon his. With a smile, Max let out a cry of relief and pressed his cheek against hers, letting his frightened tears fall.

Fran just laid still in his half-embrace, relishing in the touch of his skin. Fran coughed once more trying to expel the water from her lungs. She cleared her throat and gazed into Maxwell's eyes. A smile formed, then quickly faded. "I'm sorry, Max," she quietly replied. "I'm sorry I fell overboard and got us into this mess."

Max quickly interjected. "No, no, no. Sweetheart, it's not your fault. Accidents happen. We all make mistakes."

Fran weakly smiled as she thought of all the mistakes she made involving her husband's business. She let out a harsh breath as she tried to find her voice once more. She looked into his eyes. "Listen, if we don't make it through this...I just want to—"

"No!" Max cried, louder than he expected. He couldn't think like that; he had to stay positive, for both of them. "No." His voice softer, "we are going to make it. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Fran brought a hand to his cheek and ran her fingers over his smooth, wet skin. "I just want to tell you that I love you so much, no matter what happens."

Max stayed silent for a moment. "And I love you, more than anything."

Tears started to well up in Fran's eyes. She didn't want to lose him, let alone herself. But heaven forbid, if something bad did happen, she'd rather they face it together. "Max, I'm scared." A sob escaped her throat. "What if we can't find land? What if we die out here in the middle of nowhere? What if—"

"Shh," Max interrupted. "Shh, everything's going to be all right." He tried to calm her down as best he could. Hell, he was just as scared as she was. He had no idea how they were going to get themselves out of this, so he looked to the skies, where millions of stars were glistening back at him, and silently prayed.

He laid on his back, bringing Fran with him. They both lay atop the surface, floating.

The chattering of Fran's teeth grabbed Max's attention. "Darling, pull your legs in closer to your body, like this. You'll stay warmer that way. Just keep lying on your back, though. I don't want you sinking underwater again."

Fran did as he asked. It took everything in her to voice her next thought. "Max, I don't wanna die, not out here," Fran says, looking up at the stars.

Max closed his eyes. He felt the same way. But, a sliver of hope was still in him, and he knew they'd survive this together. "Sweetheart, we're not going to die. *Just be still and know that I'm with you. Be still and know that I am here. Close your eyes. And I promise...that when you wake up we'll be safe and sound." Max took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. He turned his head slightly so he could look at her. He could see the tears on her cheeks glisten in the moonlight. "Close your eyes," he softly repeated. "*And remember the words I said: be still and know that I'm with you. Be still and know that I am here."

Fran slowly closed her eyes, thinking of Max's calming words. Max gazed at her one more time before he did the same. Together they lay on the water's surface, dreaming of the life ahead they longed to share; their fears slowly drifting away from them. Max's prayers were answered, as not too far away, in the distance behind them, a patch of sand grew closer and closer.

You know what happens next

**AN: The * next to the sentences: just be still..., And remember..., are lyrics from a song by The Fray called 'Be Still' (NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED). I thought that those specific lines fit really well with the story's voice and mood. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time.**


End file.
